Destiel One Shots
by Chichoune963
Summary: Ici vous pourrez retrouver des petits One shots supernatural de tout genre basé sur la romance Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! C'est la première fois que je partage une histoire que j'ai écrite sur internet et j'espère que cela va vous plaire. C'est un petit One shot que j'ai écrit rapidement un soir. Désolé pour les fautes si il y en a, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que je pourrais améliorer. Je tiens à préciser que cet histoire n'est que la 2eme de toutes celle que j'ai écrite. Bonne lecture :)**

"DEAAAN!" Castiel fini par tuer le démon, avec qui il se battait, d'un coup violent dans le ventre avant de se précipiter vers Dean qui était maintenant entrain de tomber se retenant à la veste du démon qui venait de le transpercer. Le démon s'envola au moment où Castiel arriva rattrapant Dean dans sa chute, mais qu'il dut allongé par terre pour cause de son poids.

"Dean! Dean!" Continuai à prononcé Castiel effrayé en voyant son camarade, la personne qu'il aimait, dans cet état. Du sang commencé à se répandre sur le corps affaibli de l'humain.

"-Cas... Dit-il d'une voix tremblante ramenant difficilement sa main vers la joue de son ange

-je suis là Dean, répondit Castiel les larmes aux yeux et la voix déchiré. je suis là. Continua-t-il attrapant sa main la sérant fort pour la coller contre sa joue humide due aux larmes débordant maintenant de ses yeux. Dean essayait désespérément de planter son regard dans la profondeur des yeux bleu de l'ange, mais cela ne lui était pas facile car la fatigue commençait à se ressentir fortement en lui.

-Ne ... M'abandonne pas... Murmura Dean souffrant à chaque respiration.

-Jamais Dean, jamais! Je serais toujours à tes cotés! L'ange était complètement anéanti en comprenant que c'était la fin pour lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux les caressants le plus tendrement possible.

Je ... Je t'aime Cas ... Souffla Dean tellement doucement que Castiel du se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était bientôt fini pour lui.

Je t'aime aussi Dean... Plus que tout! Je t'aime tellement! S'il te plait, je t'en pris, ne m'abandonne pas."

Dean eu un petit sourire en coin en entendant ces mots sortirent de la bouche de la personne qui prenait le plus de place dans son coeur. Il caressât sa joue avec son pouce y mettant toute ses forces mais qui pourtant ne bougeât pas beaucoup sur la peau douce de son ange décomposé. Castiel, en sentant les efforts que faisait Dean pour le consoler, ne pus résister et se penchât au dessus de la tête de Dean avant de seller ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ce baiser était remplis de passion et d'amour tout autant que de peine et de chagrin. Leurs lèvres bougeaient doucement en rythmes tel des vagues dans un fleuve calme et tranquille. Castiel du arrêter le baiser ne ressentant plus de réaction de la part de son âme-sœur. Il releva la tête doucement et regarda celle de Dean qui avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait plus.

"Dean?!" Il n'eut aucune réaction. "DEAN! DEAN!" Commença à crier l'ange secouant le corps maintenant inerte dans ses bras. "DEAN DEAN DEAN! DEAN!" Il pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes, criant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Les larmes ne cessait pas."DEAAAAAAAAN" Et c'est dans ce dernier long crie déchirant, que l'on put comprendre que la vie de Castiel venait aussi de s'arrêter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je vous poste la toute première histoire Destiel que j'ai écrite:) Bonne Lecture**

"-... Dean ... Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça! La marque de Caïn te fait devenir insensible... Tu es différent... Tu n'es plus le Dean que je connais

-Écoute Cas ... Si je suis si différent, ce n'est pas seulement a cause de la marque de Caïn... Mais c'est ta faute

-... Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire .,,

-si je devient si insensible c'est seulement a cause de toi ! Cas ... Tout les jours je fait tout pour que tu le remarque, que tu ME remarque. Tu reste une heure avec nous puis tu repars au paradis pendant plusieurs jours ... Tu ne vois donc pas que ... Cas ... Je t'aime putain !

-... Dean ... Je ... Est-ce vrai ?Parce que ... Le peu de temps que je passe en bas ... Je veux le passé avec toi et seulement avec toi Dean ... Je t'aime Dean et j'ai besoin de toi au près de moi

-J'ai besoin de toi a mes cotés Cas... Tu es le seul qui me fait oublier mes soucis et avec qui la marque ne me fait plus effet ... Je te veux Castiel"

Castiel n'eut aucune réaction. C'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Dean le remarqua bien assez vite et avança lentement vers Castiel pour qu'il n'y est plus que quelques centimètres qui les sépares. Leur regard était encré profondément dans celui de l'autre. Ils se dévoraient des yeux. Dean approcha doucement sa tête vers celle de Castiel la penchant légèrement sur le coté. Il pouvait sentir l'air chaud qui sortait de la bouche de Castiel. Son pou s'accéléra et c'est alors qu'il cella leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne former plus qu'un. Dean agrippas fortement Castiel par le bas du dos collant leur corps le plus près possible tandis que les mains de Castiel se baladèrent dans les cheveux et le cou de Dean. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement et sensuellement. Dean commençât à bouger ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel et accéléras le baiser le rendant plus sauvage. Il décala ces lèvres pour lui faire des bisous sur la joue, puis sur la mâchoire et descendit jusqu'à son cou. Castiel eu des frissons dans tout le corps. Les endroit que Dean touchaient devenais bouillant. Il attendait de ressentir ça depuis un long moment. Il devint alors plus excité et sortit quelques petits gémissement à peine audible mais qui parviennent quand même à l'oreille de Dean qui sourit. Dean relevât la tête pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il lui enlevas alors son manteau et le fit glisser à ses pieds, puis il emmenât Castiel devant le lit du petit motel dans lesquels ils étaient. Il poussa Castiel de sorte qu'il tombe de dos sur le lit. Dean se mit alors a quatre pattes au dessus de lui le regardant avec envie. Castiel respirait fortement. Il avait envie de Dean. Il attrapa alors le bas de sa tête avec ses deux mains et embrassa Dean avec amour et envie. Dean commença a déboutonner la chemise de Castiel et l'enleva l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il descendit ses lèvres en laissant quelques baiser tendre et chaud sur le torde nue de Castiel jusqu'à arriver en haut de son pantalon. Castiel attrapa le t-shirt de Dean pour lui enlever et le jeter par terre. Il lui agrippât ensuite ses mains et pris le dessus en faisant rouler leur corps chaud sur le coté. Il embrassa Dean sur tout le corps le plus tendrement possible. Il commenças à détacher la ceinture de Dean et effleuras son entre jambe avec sa main en l'enlevant ce qui valut un petit gémissement de la part de Dean. Castiel avait relevé la tête pour le regardé. Il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte et la tête penché en arrière grâce au plaisir que lui procurait son ange. Il enleva enfin son pantalon. Dean se retrouvait donc en caleçon devant l'homme qu'il aimait. Dean retourna encore une fois Castiel pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il embrassai le bas du ventre de Castiel tout en enlevant son pantalon. Ses baiser descendaient plus bas pour arriver sur son caleçon. Les gémissement de Castiel devenaient plus fort et plus profond. Dean remontât jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Leur envie pour l'autre était beaucoup trop forte. C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent la nuit la plus magique qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**bonjour! enfin une nouvelle histoire! ATTENTION rated:M (si possible avoir vue supernatural jusqu'au début de la saison 10 en oubliant le fait que Castiel ai couché avec April ^^) désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture! ;)**_

Dean s'avança vers Castiel d'un pas déterminé. Il avait l'air différent. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Sans s'arrêter un seul instant il attrapa l'ange par le col le collant contre le mur dans son dos avec violence.

Castiel ne comprenait pas. Dean renvoyait une aura de colère, de méchanceté. Il esquissa un petit rire moqueur face à l'incompréhension de son camarade avant de changer ses yeux et qu'ils deviennent noir. Il était possédé ! Castiel changea directement d'humeur et l'on put voir sur son visage la fureur qui prenait place en lui.

« QUI EST-TU ? Cria-t-il en colère.

-Mais c'est moi. C'est Dean ! Répondit tout simplement l'être maléfique.

-Ne me ment pas ! Tu n'est pas lui, tu n'est qu'un vulgaire démon le possédant ! Rageât Castiel face à sa réponse

-Pourtant c'est bien moi ! Juste quelques petits changements. Répliqua Dean en le recollant au mur car il se débattait.

-Non... Dean tu … tu as replongé ? Demanda l 'ange apeuré et triste.

-Je ne pense pas que « replonger » soit le terme. J'ai eu … quelques améliorations. Répondit Dean sortant un petit sourire en coin.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas possible, tu...

-Eh bien si c'est possible, le coupa Dean, et maintenant tu vas arrêter de parler et on va jouer un peu »

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fut emporté par la force de Dean, presque traîné par terre à travers les pièces de ce bunker secret. Arrivé à l'endroit voulut, il jeta Castiel sur une chaise qui faillit basculer en arrière. L'ange, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ne réagissait pas tandis que Dean commençait à attacher les poignets de Castiel à des chaînes accrochés au plafond et ses chevilles aux pieds de la chaise, les jambes légèrement écartés. Il ne pouvait à présent plus bouger même s'il se débattait. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était dans le donjon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Demanda Castiel inquiet.

-Assouvir un désir que le Dean humain n 'ose pas faire ! »

Il ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir Dean. Ce nouveau démon enleva sa veste et la posa sur la table derrière lui où était dispersé quelques outils de torture. Il remonta ses manches et s'approcha de son prisonnier se penchant au niveau de sa tête et posant ses mains sur ses jambes avant de susurrer : « ça va être méchamment plaisant » puis le ballonna l'empêchant de ne dire quoi que ce soit.

Il commença à remonter ses mains les faisant glisser sur les tissus fin de Castiel arrivant en haut de sa chemise. Il s'assit sur les genoux de l'ange tout en défaisant le premier bouton avec facilité. Il descendit ses mains un peu plus bas atteignant le deuxième bouton qu'il commença à dégrafer lentement tout en penchant sa tête et rapprochant ses lèvres du cou de Castiel pour enfin déposer un baisé sur sa peau qui frissonna à ce contacte.

Dean continua de déboutonner la chemise sous ses mains tout en suçant la peau de Castiel et descendant sur son torse déposant des baisés chaud dont il se rappellerait toute son éternel vie. Après avoir détaché tout les boutons de sa chemise, il l'écarta laissant le torse de l'ange apparent, dont la poitrine se soulevait et redescendait fortement aux rythmes irrégulier des battements de son cœur.

Les doigts de Dean se faufilèrent à la boucle de la ceinture de Castiel qu'il commença à défaire avec difficulté à cause de la bosse juste en dessous qui était déjà bien gonflé. La douceur dont il faisait preuve jusqu'à présent s'arrêta laissant place à la brutalité le faisant arraché la ceinture avec force et violence.

Les baisés qu'il faisait s'arrêtèrent sur le téton droit pour finalement être remplacés par des mordillements qui faisaient pointer les tétons de Castiel avec envie. Quelques gémissement de sa part commençai à se faire entendre malgré qu'il soit ballonné.

Dean se releva pour attraper la braguette face à lui et la défaire tout en caressant la bosse qui ne demandai qu'à sortir de ce tissu trop étroit pour elle. Il descendit le pantalon jusqu'en bas des pieds de Castiel . Il s'accroupit face à ses genoux afin de rapprocher sa tête de son entre jambe. Il commença par caresser les cuisses sous le regard de l'ange choqué par l'effet que produisaient les mains de Dean sur lui.

Dean contrôlai toute la situation. Il avança ses lèvres vers l'endroit durci pour le parsemer de baisés chaud tout en passant ses doigts dans l'élastique du caleçon. Il glissa le fin tissu sur les cuisses de l'ange le faisant rejoindre son pantalon. Il enleva ensuite sa chemise la jetant à travers la pièce avant d'attraper à pleine main le sexe en ébullition de Castiel.

Il commença par faire des petits vas et vient tout en léchant le haut du gland redescendant jusqu'aux testicules mouillant ainsi tout le pénis afin que les mouvements créés par sa main glisse facilement donnant plus de sensations.

Il emboucha finalement le sexe, mouvent ses lèvres le plus sensuellement qu'il pouvait. Castiel sortit un long gémissement de plaisir penchant sa tête en arrière tellement la sensation des lèvres de Dean et de la chaleur autour de son organe génital lui faisait du bien. Dean, lui, banda encore plus sentant le sexe gonfler dans sa bouche.

Après quelques minutes d'intense plaisir, Dean se releva afin d'enlever lui aussi son bas se mettant à nue pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de l'ange. Il s'assit alors sur Castiel le regardant dans les yeux. Son regard était sombre de désirs. Il retira le bâillon de son partenaire afin de s'emparer de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec envie.

Castiel profitait de chaque secondes. Étrangement il aimait ça. Sentir Dean

sur lui, l'embrassé, découvrir une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais connut et qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Il voulait plus. Il voulait pouvoir toucher la peau de Dean, le caresser, lui faire autant de bien que ce qu'il lui en faisait.

Dean rapprocha son bassin de celui de l'ange collant ainsi leur sexe l'un à l'autre puis, commença à bouger frottant leur intimité ensemble. La sensation que ça leur procuraient les firent gémir de plaisir.

S'en était trop pour Castiel. Il devait le toucher. Prit par une force angélique croyant perdu à cause du peu de grâce qu'il lui restait, il réussit à casser les chaînes qui le retenait et put enfin parcourir le corps de Dean de ses mains les posant finalement sur ses hanches le poussant un peu plus à se serrer contre lui à chaque mouvements.

Dean sentait le moment final arriver et, entre deux gémissements, attrapa d'une main les 2 sexes tendu de désir. Il fit des vas et vient régulier accélérant leur poux d'excitation. Castiel se crispa en dessous de lui resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur lui et, seulement quelques secondes après, il vient entre leur torse nue dans une sensation incomparable et un orgasme digne d'un ange. À cette vision Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps se laissant aller sous le plaisir qu'ils prenaient ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour! nouvelle petite histoire! encore une fois désolé pour les fautes ^^ si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me les dires je corrigerais ça. Merci pour les quelques review sur les autres OS (oui je suis du genre à être très heureuse pour une seule review ^^) j'ai commencé à écrire une "vrai" histoire (pas un os) Destiel évidemment, mais je la posterais seulement quand je l'aurais fini. Elle ne sera pas très grande car celà sera ma première fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres que je finirais ^^ Mais je suis plutôt lente pour l'écriture donc ça prendra du temps.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

« Allo papa ? Désolé je suis en retard mais je suis en chemin là »

« D'accord dépêche toi ! Je dois interroger un jeune homme de 17 ans et c'est toi qui vas t'en occuper »

« Il est mignon ? »

J'entendis mon père parler à quelqu'un à côté de lui :

« Mon fils demande si tu es mignon »

Une autre voix plus loin répondit :

« Je voudrais répondre oui Monsieur ! »

Mon père s'adressa de nouveau à moi et me dit

« C'est ce qu'il croit. Dépêche toi ! »

« j'arrive dans 10 minutes »

Je sortis de chez moi, rejoignis ma voiture, démarra et partis.

Je m'appelle Castiel Novak, j'ai 19 ans. Mon père travail à la gendarmerie depuis 35 ans, il en est maintenant le chef. Quand je n'étudie pas, je vais travailler là-bas histoire de me faire un peu d'argent. J'y vais depuis mes 5 ans.

Je me gara sur le parking réservé aux gendarmes et rentra d'un pas rapide dans le bâtiment. Je me dirigea vers la salle d'interrogation lorsque mon père m'interpella.

« Tiens » dit-il en me tendant une pochette, « c'est le dossier du jeune Winchester. C'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici celui-là. »

Je le pris, le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et rentra dans la salle. Je m'installa sur la chaise, face au Winchester, sans même le regarder. J'ouvris son dossier et l'examina. Je sentais son regard insistant sur moi. Au bout de 5 minutes, je relevas la tête.

« Bien ! » Je le regarda dans les yeux. Des yeux vert éblouissant correspondant parfaitement avec le reste de son visage. Il était tout simplement magnifique. De plus, pour le peu qu'il voyait, il semblait musclé. Castiel eu un petit sourire en coin, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon.

« Donc, Dean Winchester, vous êtes ici pour vole à l'étalage à plusieurs reprise, rien de bien grave heureusement je cite : « substance alcoolisé, outils mécanique, tarte et magasines pornographique. »

Dean eu un petit rire à la dernière citation. Je le regarda dans les yeux, cachant mon petit sourire pas très discrètement.

« Quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Eh bien, je ne peux que dire que je n'ai plus besoin de se magasine maintenant » répondit-il,me regardant de bas en haut, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, finissant son regard dans le mien avec un sourire magnifique.

Je me sentis rougir un peu face au voyeurisme dont-il faisait preuve, mais me repris très vite.

« Les biens volés ont été rendu au propriétaire et celui-ci ne porte pas plaintes contre vous. Vous aurez donc seulement un avertissement ce qui, en comptant celui d'avant, en fait maintenant 2. Le prochain risque de vous envoyer faire un séjour en prison. Vous m'avez compris ? »

« Tout à fait » répondit-il «mais appel moi Dean, on a presque le même âge. »

Je me saisit d'une feuille vierge traînant sur la table et y inscrit quelque chose. Je me leva, contourna la table pour m'approcher de Dean et rangea le papier dans l'une de ses poches.

« D'ici quelques minutes, vous serez libre. J'espère ne plus vous revoir dans ces conditions. »

Je sortis finalement de la pièce en sachant que Dean me relookait depuis sa chaise.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Le lendemain, alors qu'il était à l'université, Castiel reçut un message « Salut c'est Dean ! Celui que tu as interrogé et à qui tu as donné ton numéro par la suite;) »

Il sourit et répondit simplement « 'peux pas parler, j'suis à l'université » et se concentra sur les cours.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Il était 19h quand je finis les cours. Je sortis de la classe et me dirigea rapidement vers la sortie ne voulant pas raté mon bus. nous avez gardé 5 mins de plus, et min bus n'était pas du genre à m'attendre. Il était certainement déjà partit. J'étais entrain de traverser le parking de l'université lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta en face de moi. Je releva ma tête et à ma plus grande surprise, c'était Dean.

« Hey ! Tu montes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandais-je tout en contournant sa voiture pour m'installer à ses côtés. Je n'avais rien à perdre, mon bus était sûrement partit.

« Je suis venu te voir, qu'est-ce que je ferais dans une université ? » Tout en parlant, il nous fit sortir du parking.

« Mais, comment tu savais que j'étais là ? »

« Tu me l'as dis par message, et il n'y a pas 10 000 université dans cette ville. »

répliquas-t-il.

« Et comment tu savais que je finissais à 19h ? »

« je ne le savais pas. »

La réponse la moins précise du monde.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu à 19h ? » demandais-je avec confusion.

« Tu veux peut-être que je nous ramène au poste de police pour une interrogation en profondeur ? Tu pourras même me mettre des menottes si tu veux. »

Il ne m'a toujours pas répondu … Serait-il possible qu'il est fait ce que je pense ?

« Me dis pas que tu es resté là pendant plusieurs heures ? »

« …. »

Je me mis à rire, comme s'il venait de sortir une blague vraiment drôle.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » me demanda-t-il en boudant.

« Tu es resté plusieurs heures à m'observer, tu sais que tu peux aller en prison pour ça ? » dis-je en me calmant un petit peu, « Si tu voulais que je te menotte tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça tu sais ? J'ai toujours des menottes sur moi et pas que pour mon job. »

Dean s'étouffa presque en entendant ma révélation. Je retins mon rire faisant en sorte de rester sérieux. Sa tête était tellement drôle à voir.

« Tu déconnes n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne répondis rien me concentrant sur la route devant moi. Je voulais gardé un peu de mystère dans cette affaire.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un petit bar dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Je ne posa pas de question au fait que nous soyons ici, ça ne me dérangeais pas de prendre un verre avec lui, au contraire.

Nous rentrâmes dans le bar et nous installâmes à une table vers le fond, et passâmes commande.

« Au faite ! » entama Dean, « Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom. »

« Castiel. Castiel Novak. »

« Eh bien, enchanté Castiel »

Je lui souri en retour, un sourire sincère. La serveuse nous ramena nos boissons et repartis.

wwwwwwwwwwww

Cela devais faire une bonne heure que nous parlions, chacun de notre vie, apprenant à se connaître. Je ne m'ennuyais pas du tout et je suis certain que lui non plus.

« Je te ramène ? Tu as cour demain et il fait déjà nuit. » dit-il.

« ah … j'avais oublié ce détail … eh bien, je veux bien Dean, merci. »

Il payât nos verres et se leva. Je le suivis, en silence, dans sa voiture et il démarra. J'étais plutôt triste de devoir le quitter, j'avais bien aimé ce moment ensemble, je l'apprécie déjà beaucoup et son physique est extraordinaire.

La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Je n'osais pas regarder Dean car je savais que si je le faisais, je risquais de ne pas me contrôler et l'embrasser. Je regardais donc à travers le pare-brise lorsque je sentis quelque chose, d'une chaleur douce, se poser sur ma cuisse. Je baissa ma tête y découvrant la main de Dean. Je releva mes yeux dans les siens. Il me regardais, avec tendresse et désire. Un regard qu'il m'est difficile de résister. Pris par une pulsion soudaine, je m'approcha de Dean rapidement scellant nos lèvres dans un baisé qui voulait tout simplement dire « Je te veux ». Dean commença à passer sa main derrière ma nuque, rapprochant nos corps l'un à l'autre encore un peu, mais le feu passa au vert. Nous dûmes donc nous séparer.

« T'habite loin ? » demandais-je, le désire facilement lisible dans mes yeux.

« 5 mins d'ici. » Dit-il, accélérant plus vite que la vitesse autorisé.

Je passais ma main un peu partout sur le corps de Dean, m'arrêtant plus longtemps sur son entre jambe qui gonflait déjà.

Les 5 mins parurent durée une éternité. Quand nous arrivions enfin chez lui, nous nous dépêchâmes d'entrer dans la maison. À peine eu-je le temps de fermer la porte que Dean me sauta dessus, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Nos mains se baladaient sur le corps de chacun, découvrant chaque partie du corps de l'autre. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre tout en se déshabillant et haletant sous le contact de notre peau sur l'autre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, nous étions torse-nue. Je le poussa sur le lit et me positionna au dessus de lui. Il avait des barreau en tête de lit, parfait. Alors que nous nous embrassions sauvagement, je sortis quelques chose de ma poche, et accrocha avec, les mains de Dean au dessus de sa tête.

« Mais, tu déconnais pas sur ça ? » Me demanda-t-il choqué que j'avais réellement des menottes avec moi.

Comme réponse je lui souris et l'embrassa de nouveau afin de lui faire passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie.


End file.
